Meeting Again
by Pebble That Shines
Summary: This is a one-shot about Silverstream and Graystripe are meeting, Silverstream's POV. Written by Spiritflare of Starclan and Pebble Shining In A Stream. Rated T for a little bit of blood and death or because one of the authors are paranoid...


Frost On Gentle Willow: A Silverstream one-shot R&R!

Spiritflare of Starclan:This is the first story me,and Pebble( that's her nickname) wrote together!

Disclaimer: I, Frost On Gentle Willow, do not own Warriors! A group of talented writers that go by the name of Erin Hunter do!

Disclaimer: I Spiritflae, do not on Warriors,but me and Pebble share this story!

~~Silverstream's POV~~

I hope he's here! Hope and unease where making me queasy, but it's worth it! I sit on the rocks, waiting for the gray tom. Finally after what felt like moons of waiting, I see him.

"H-hi Silverstream." "Hi Graystripe!" I chirped happily. "Sorry I'm late I-" before the gray tom could finish Silverstream said, "it's ok." Graystripe purred. They sat down on the stone, tails twined.

 _It's time I told him, I've waited to long..._ "Graystripe I'm, I'm, your g-going to be a father." Graystripe stared at her in surprise that slowly melted into joy. "That's, that's wonderful!"

"But what if Someone finds out who the father is! We would in huge trouble! We, we-" Graystripe put a bushy tail on my lips. "Shh, we can worry when the time comes..."

I took in a deep breath then sighed, "your right Graystripe." "Like I always am," he purred. I rolled my eyes, "not." I then splashed some water on his nose. "Hey!"

"That's what you get for being so ignorant," I teased. "I am not ignorant," he said while holding his nose up proudly. "Yah, and I can't swim and I don't like fish," I snorted.

Graystripe sighed, "she-cats!" "What about them?" "Well...," after long hesitation I said, "that's what I thought!"

~~A Few Moons Later...~~

I felt queasy and nervous as I went to the meeting place. I tasted the air and said, "G-graystripe?" I soon spotted the tom with the long stripe down his back. "You came!"

"Yes and I'm afraid it's the last time in a while..." "Why," Graystripe asked, obviously worried. "B-because sense I'm so close to kitting I barely get let out of the nursery..."

"Oh," he nodded in understanding. My purr was cut short as I felt a ripple of pain, moan and fall to on the stone. "S-silverstream?" Graystripe asks, clearly worried.

"I think I'm kitting," I manage to say slowly. Graystripe stares at me in alarm. I feel another ripple of pain and I grit my teeth, careful not to worry Graystripe anymore.

It feels like hours going by as pain threatens to make me black out. I open my eyes to see a dark brown tabby and a fire colored tom next to Graystripe.

"I think something's wrong! Fireheart get a medicine cat," Graystripes urgent mew echoes in my brain. I hear Fireheart run. Then I think I smell, _my-my b-blood!_

"Don't worry Silverstream help is on the way," says Graystripe. A few moments later I see a young gray she-cat with a lame foot. "It's okay, your fine." she says, I know she-s lying.

I feel another ripple of pain and I almost yowl in pain. I look at the young medicine cat and see a little bundle of fur in her jaws. I almost yowl in joy when I feel another painful ripple.

After panting for awhile the gray she-cat says, "congratulations Silverstream! A tom and a she-kit." I purr in joy then I start seeing cat with stars in their paws.

 _Am I imagining things? No they seem to be calling me!_ Then in a instant I know what to do. "Goodbye Graystripe..." "NO!" But's too late, I gave one final jerk then everything went black.

~~In Starclan~~

"W-what? Where am I?" Silverstream said.

"You're in Starclan" a she-cat said. Silverstream recognized her immediately.

"Willowbreeze?" Silverstream said.

"Yes my precious daughter, it is I." Willowbreeze said.

"What about Graystripe? He can't raise are kits alone!" Silverstream said looking through a pool that showed Graystripe walking to Riverclan camp.

"He's joining Riverclan…For you." Willowbreeze said. Silvertream started to cry.

-many moons later-

"Silverstream?" Crookedstar said. Her father joined Starclan not to long ago.

"What?"

"Feathertail Is joining Starclan, would you like to retrieve her?"

"Yes!"

-Another many moons later-

The great battle was coming up, and Silverstream was ready. When Starclan came in, it was chaos. Silverstream saw Graystripe fighting with a cat.

"Graystripe!" Silvertream said as she met up with the cat. They fought side-by-side until the found Firestar dead by the fight with Tigerstar.

Jayfeather was explining the lives of Firestar.

"And Silverstream gave him a live." Jayfeather said.

"I will always be waiting" Silverstream has joined Starclan.

Frost On Gentle Willow: And...done! Cookies for all! (::)(::)

Spiritflare of Starclan:I wrote the second half! Cookie! (::)


End file.
